Changes
by Nissy Padfoot
Summary: Hermione and Seamus have a little talk. Hermione comes to conclusions and tries to forget about certain people from her past. Not your normal pairing.


****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


I look into the mirror  
I see no happiness  
All the warmth I gave you  
Has turned to emptiness  
The love we had has fallen  
The love we used to share  
You've left me here believing  
In love that wasn't there

- "Changes" Yes

Hermione sat eating her favorite soup at her favorite little restaurant called "Madame Eva's". When was the last time she got to have a meal like this? It surely must have been a few months. Staying with the Weasleys was a tough job and she didn't know if she could take it anymore. 

Sighing, she finished her soup and picked up her drink. Sipping it slightly, she breathed in the fresh air as she stepped out the door. What was she going to do now? She really didn't feel like going back to the Weasleys. Bill and Charlie were there with their wives and Percy's wife was expecting a baby soon. Well, let's just say it was very busy. 

She looked around the small little wizard village. This place was quite lovely. There were children running about and adults talking with their friends, catching up on old times. How she missed her Hogwarts friends. Not that she didn't see them much. Why, just yesterday she saw Lavender Brown. She was dating some boy that used to be in Ravenclaw. He seemed to be a nice guy. She was hoping they'd get married soon. They'd have such cute children.

She sighed loudly as she stepped into an old shop. Clanking the snow off her feet, she set her drink down on a table beside the door and walked up to the counter.

"Well, look who we have here! Hermione, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be off somewhere shagging a Weasley!" Seamus Finnigan hugged Hermione tightly, kissing her cheek

"Seamus, you know damn well that I'm not shagging any Weasleys." She set her purse on the counter and went up the stairs to the back of the shop.

"Well, now. I bet you wish you were shagging a Weasley, eh?" Seamus chortled, eyeing Hermione as she descended down the stairs, wearing Seamus' shirt and a pair of tight flare jeans.

"Whatever." she muttered as she plopped down in a chair and picked up today's copy of the Daily Prophet. 

"So my sweet, what brings you here? It's not everyday I get a visit from the lovely Hermione. Is something the matter?" 

Hermione glanced at the top headline. 'War? What you should know about the Light Side and how to defeat them.' 

"This is all bullshit. They're turning our people against us. How the hell did those stupid Death Eaters ever gain control over the Daily Prophet?"

Seamus glanced at Hermione and pulled the paper out of her hands. "Herm, don't let it bother you so much. We've got other things we should worry about. Have you gotten any news from Ron lately?"

"No," she sighed. "I haven't heard from him in a long time. I just don't know what to do. Everything's just been so horrible lately. The Weasleys are so worried about Ron, and with Harry…" she stopped suddenly and turned her head towards the window.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm sure Harry's fine. He's a tough guy. He's always came through for us before, right?" Seamus soothed, rubbing Hermione on her back.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She sighed. Seamus was so kind. Sometimes she wondered why he cared so much for her, but she always came to the conclusion that he was just looking out for her because she was Ron and Harry's best friend. Was that it?

"Of course I'm right!" Seamus grinned. "I always am."

***

Hermione sipped at her wine, watching the fire blaze in front of her. Seamus' house was always so warm and comfortable. She wished she could always feel this way. But things were so hard now days. The Dark side was taking over. Everyday people were getting killed. That's why everyone got so worried when someone turned up missing. Harry had been missing for months now. Ron, only a few weeks.

"What are you thinking?" a soft voice questioned, hot breath on her shoulder. 

Her breath came quickly as she turned to face Seamus. "It's nothing really. You shouldn't have to worry about what I'm thinking." She smiled at Seamus and he shook his head.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Why are you so concerned about what I should and what I shouldn't be worried about? Stop thinking about others for one goddamned second and think of yourself!" He stood up from the couch and towered over Hermione. "There are some things people need to talk about. It's obvious that you need to talk and I'm sure as hell willing to listen. You know I'd do anything for you, so why can't you do this for me? Don't you trust me enough to open up? You're hurting inside, and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit and let this go on!" 

Seamus was upset and she didn't like it when he was mad. She quickly turned the other way and closed her eyes. 'Harry, I love you. I need you. I hate you.'

Seamus sighed. "I'm going to bed. Sleep in the guest room, alright?" His coldness didn't go past Hermione. 'He hates me. How could I be so hurtful? I've learned from the master, I guess.' Tears fell out of her eyes.

She watched as he went to his bedroom and opened the door. He didn't even look back as he went in and got into bed. 'He'll never forgive me. He hates me. He's tired of dealing with me.' She closed her eyes as more tears started falling. 

'Harry, I need you back. I love you. But still, I hate you.'

She wondered how she could ever grow to hate Harry in such a way. She loved him before. He knew it. But he turned cold. He left. Never came back. Never. And now Ron was missing. She couldn't go through with this. She hated it. Not knowing if they were alright. Why was she the one who always had to do the worrying? She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to forget. 'Harry, I love you. I'm sorry."

She stood up and walked softly to Seamus' door. She pushed it open and closed it gently behind her. Shaking Seamus lightly, tears still pouring down her face, she whispered softly. "Please Seamus, help me forget him. I need you now. Help me forget."

And Seamus took her into his arms. He made love to her, gave her everything he had. And as she fell asleep that night in Seamus' arms, tired and sweaty, she only thought of one thing. And it wasn't Harry. 

***

Hermione walked down the aisle, dressed in a long white wedding gown. She looked so beautiful. Too bad Harry wasn't here to see her. Her father by her side, she was almost at the altar. And finally she was standing beside the man of her dreams. Seamus Finnigan looked so handsome. He knew he was the luckiest man on earth. And then she said her vows. Three years later, the war was over. How Voldemort was defeated was unknown, but they all knew he was never coming back. Ever. 

"I do." Seamus said, looking into Hermione's eyes. Then he kissed her. And they turned around to face everyone, hand in hand. They could face the world together.

***

Harry, walked through the dancing couples. He knew he was too late. But somehow he wasn't upset. He knew she was happy, oh so happy. That's what he had wanted in the first place. He knew he couldn't give her the things she wanted like Seamus could. He went over to a table and tapped the bride on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" 

Hermione looked up and saw the last person she would have expected to see. "I'll be damned…" She muttered. It was Harry. Her Harry. Harry bloody Potter.

"Of course you can," she replied. Standing up, Seamus smiled, he wasn't worried the slightest. Hermione was his now. His to hold forever.

Hermione placed her arms around Harry's shoulders and started to sway slightly. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Harry could tell she was upset. He didn't want to cause her any pain. He just wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye to the only chance he'd ever have with the woman of his dreams. 

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I wish you were mine, but I'm glad you've found the right man. Let's not think of how things could have been." He hugged her tight until the music ended. And then he let her go. Let go of the woman of his dreams. 'Hermione, I love you. I'll miss you. I hope you're happy.'

__

~fin

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Did I move it along too fast? Ah well, I'll just have to make a side story that tells where Harry went and how he defeated Voldemort. And maybe another one before Harry disappeared. And maybe one that tells about Ron! ::sigh:: I've got a lot of work to do, neh? R&R C&C and all that other stuff too! 


End file.
